Compound (A) or a salt thereof has been reported to be an inhibitor of dipeptidyl peptidase (DPP-IV), which is an enzyme that degrades glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), a hormone enhancing insulin secretion (US-A-2005/0261271).